


Лунная соната

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Saindra



Series: Drabbles, R-NC17 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то далеко-далеко, на краю богом забытой галактики, у желтого карлика, на луну небольшой планеты неудачно грохнулись два корабля пограничных войск двух разных конфедераций.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лунная соната

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Лунная соната"

Могло быть и хуже. Так что надо проверять паек, обустраиваться и дрочить в одиночестве, пока патруль не удосужится подобрать. Оптимистичнее, Джаред, оптимистичнее!

Пейзаж к оптимизму, увы, не располагал. Пустынная луна — спутник небольшой планеты возле желтого карлика — красотой не отличалась, атмосферы нет, жизни нет… да ни хрена тут нет. Кроме… упс! Кроме расхераченной спасательной капсулы и трупа.

Джаред остановился над трупом и вздохнул. Жаль, хорошо сражался парень, заставил попотеть, зря только повредил Лапочке двигатели — и маршевый, и струнную свертку. Похоронить бы по-человечески, натаскать горку камней и воткнуть кусок капсулы как памятник. Стоять будет вечно, если метеоритом не жахнет.

Джаред подхватил тело под мышки и только собрался тащить его к расщелине, как труп вдруг зашевелился. Прыгать с перепугу при отсутствии гравитации — тот еще маразм. Спустя двадцать минут, когда Джаред вернулся из полета над поверхностью спутника, труп выглядел вполне живенько. Датчики на его скафандре по-прежнему показывали, что содержимое сдохло и протухает — верь теперь электронике! — но глаза были открыты и губы шевелились. Джаред не сомневался, что говорит сейчас парень — приблизительно то, что сам Джаред выдавал, когда рухнул на этот кусок скалы.

***

— …чтоб тебя разнесло на атомы! Больно, сукин сын, плазму тебе в задницу!

Джаред едва сдерживался, чтобы не нахлобучить шлем обратно на травмированную голову этого мудака. Пока «труп» не разговаривал, Джаред даже радовался находке. Красавчик, глаза — как море после шторма, играющее водорослями, такая ностальгия пробила, чуть не всплакнул. Но вопли напомнили ему вечно гадящих на голову чаек, и ностальгию унесло со сверхсветовой скоростью.

— Или ты заткнешься, или обезболивающее останется в шприце.

Мудак показал ему средний палец. Джаред похабно облизал свой палец и показал в ответ. Мудак, косясь на шприц в руке Джареда, буркнул:

— Этим пальцем и обойдешься.

Джаред охренел. Недотрах, конечно, имелся, в рейде почти месяц, в душе можно стоять только по стойке смирно, но задница-то совершенно не соскучилась, хотя…

— Ай, блядь! Сука гребаная, клей быстрее…

Джаред мстительно придавил повязку.

— Отсоси. Я тебе жизнь спас и припер к себе на корабль, лечу тебя…

— За «жизнь спас» может и отсосу, а вот за все остальное — соси сам.

Вот тебе крест на солнце, встало! От одного только бурчания недовольного. А им тут вместе пару недель торчать как минимум.

***

Долго Джаред не продержался:

— Отвернись на минутку и заткни уши.

Мудак, он на то и мудак — отложил плеер и уставился на него:

— С чего бы?

— Я подрочить хочу.

— Дрочи, я тебе что, мешаю?

— Мешаешь.

Во сне он уже орал «Дженсен!», когда ему приснилось… Оу, а то, что приснилось, лучше вспоминать с рукой на члене.

Имя «труп» ему сообщил, будто доверил военную тайну. Они вообще мало разговаривали — ели, спали, смотрели фильмы, подсчитывали, на сколько пайка хватит, прикидывали, какая у кого часть тела повкуснее, если за ними не прилетят. Джаред не против был даже попробовать на зуб, но в морду получить не хотел. Дженсен ростом оказался чуть пониже и стрижка покороче — у них в армии строго, — но с размахом рук у него все было в порядке, а кабина на Лапочке позволяла размахнуться.

Дженсен снова уставился в плеер и проворчал:

— Дрочи, я не смотрю.

Охренеть! Да пошел он… В душе все локти отобьешь, и Джаред расстегнул комбинезон и начал. Не смотрит, ага, косит глазами, облизывается втихую, и заводит это круче, чем тот сон. Джаред и подъебнул:

— Дженсен…. а ты… не хочешь? Давай, кто дольше…

Мудака словно вытолкнуло из кресла. Шаг между ними он преодолел в одну наносекунду, навалился, — когда успел расстегнуться? — прижался вплотную. Упал лицом в шею, обхватил рукой обоих:

— Так еще веселее играть, правда?

И выиграл за ту же наносекунду.

Джаред кончил, заорав ему в ухо, поймал за пояс и старательно додрочил мудаку. Тот обляпал ему комбинезон и уселся всей своей словившей кайф тушей на хрустнувшие колени.

Отдышавшись, Джаред выдал:

— В жизни появилось разнообразие.

Дженсен приподнялся и насмешливо глянул на него:

— Если это все, на что ты способен, то пошли, покажу чего еще можно.

Где он этому «чего еще» выучился? Не в армии наверняка, а может у них армия такая, не зря он Лапочке прямо в задницу зарядил по двигателю.

Джареду он так же зарядил и продолжил в режиме непрерывного огня — вытрахал все звуки из горла и весь воздух из легких.

После они продрыхли почти половину суток.

Проснувшись, Джаред притащил еду, но для начала, устроившись между ногами у Дженсена, взял его член в рот и через пару минут подкрепился аминокислотами и белками. Паек надо экономить! Дженсен не возражал, только указывал брать поглубже, языком шевелить, сосать сильнее, с таким голосом ему в командиры прямая дорога, приказы исполнять хотелось так, что яйца пухли.

А еще лучше его голос звучал вокруг члена Джареда. Все правильно, командиром нужно становиться с самых низов. Кончив в командирское горло, Джаред увидел звезды сквозь обшивку.

***

Ионизатор в душе уже клинило, водоочиститель пахал как проклятый, но лично Джаред не мог остановиться, потому что разбросавший конечности Дженсен на полу, заботливо застеленном спальниками, просто просился на член. И такое на члене вытворял, что Джаред в конце недели обрел рентгеновское зрение и звезды видел постоянно.

Патруль их подобрал, когда жрать стало совсем нечего и обоим грозило сексуальное истощение. Дженсена тут же отправили на перевалочный пункт для обмена, а Джареду остались воспоминания, спальники в сперме и абсолютный вакуум.

Дженсен, пожимая ему руку, официально поблагодарил за спасение и добавил:

— Надеюсь, увидимся, за мной должок.

Какой должок — Джаред не сообразил. По минетам, что ли? Так кто ж их считал?

***

Рейд снова занес его к тому карлику, и в этот раз Джаред аккуратно посадил Лапочку на луну. Вышел на поверхность и чуть не завыл. Гори они термоядерной реакцией, эти пограничные рейды! Что охраняем — пару планетарных систем? Границы чего бережем — того, что одни верят в Создателя, а другие — в теорию всего? Чего вообще они не поделили? Лично они — Джаред и Дженсен?

Лапочка переслала ему вызов на коммуникатор:

— Это ты красуешься, как прыщ на жопе? — раздался знакомый голос.

— Я, — изо всех сил удерживая недовольный тон, отозвался Джаред.

— Подвинься, я сажусь.

Джаред окинул взглядом луну. Да пошел этот Дженсен, не будет он двигаться. Ионизатор и водоочиститель Джаред поставил на Лапочке помощнее и даже слегка кабинку расширил, так что пусть садится на соседнем плато и пиздует сюда пешком. В конце концов, этот мудак ему должен!

 


End file.
